


Never Let Me Go

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: A religious experience.





	Never Let Me Go

  
Bruce's hands on Natasha's body are gentle, reverent, like he's holding a holy object. She has used sex as a weapon many times, lost her virginity in a honey trap. This isn't that. This is nothing like that. No one has ever touched her like this, wanted her like this, the way you want salvation, the way you want religion. 

He fits inside her like one of her own organs. They are sated and spent, but he's still inside her, soft now, dormant. She never wants him to leave. Wonders if she can say that. Maybe she doesn't have to.  



End file.
